Frimera Martial Arts
__NOEDITSECTION__ Summary Frimera Martial Arts is the name of the unarmed combat of Kystrani security and nobles. It is a well-balanced martial arts style which allows the character to be both offensive and defensive. RPG D6 Stats For every +1 pip that a character increases her martial arts skill, she may pick one of the techniques from the list of the martial style in which their character specializes. Learning a technique from outside a style costs 10 character points and takes three weeks of training. Characters whose martial arts skill is increased during character creation are eligible to select from the techniques. Characters must also declare which technique they are using prior to making the required skill roll (unless otherwise indicated). Basic Maneuvers Maneuver: Punch/Strike Description: A basic attack with a fist, elbow or other striking appendage. Difficulty: Very Easy Effect: Does Strength damage. Maneuver: Kick/Strike Description: A basic attack with a foot, knee or other lower striking appendage. Difficulty: Easy Effect: Does Strength+2 damage. Maneuver: Hold/Grapple Description: A simple grab and squeeze attack. Difficulty: Moderate or an opposed Strength roll. Effect: The character attempting to grapple with a target must make a Moderate brawling roll to hold her opponent. For every round the target is held, the character must make an opposed Strength roll, with a +1 penalty for each point by which the character succeeded in her grapple attempt. If the target beats her Strength roll he breaks free of the hold. Maneuvers Technique: Backflip Description: The character is trained to flip backwards to avoid a hit or fall. Difficulty: Easy Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he may add +2D to his next climbing/jumping or dodge roll. This maneuver does not count towards calculating the multiple action penalty. Technique: Back Strike Description: The character is trained to spin and attack an enemy to the rear with bare hands. Difficulty: Easy Effect: When a character has her back to an opponent, she may use this technique to spin and attack that opponent without suffering penalties for not being able to see her target. Technique: Ducking Punch Description: The character crouches low and delivers a short, powerful punch to his opponent's midsection (or even below-the-belt, for particularly vicious characters). Difficulty: Moderate Effect: The character making this roll successfully does Strength damage to his opponent. In addition, due to the character dropping to a low crouching posture, he may add +1D to any parries or dodges for the rest of the round. Technique: Improved Grapple Description: The character is trained to grapple and hold a target immobile. Difficulty: Moderate, plus an opposed Strength roll. Effect: The character attempting to grapple with a target must make a Moderate martial arts roll to hold her opponent. For every round the target is held, the character must make an opposed Strength roll, with a +2 penalty for each point by which the character succeeded in her grapple attempt. If the target beats her Strength roll he breaks free of the hold. Technique: Instant Stand Description: The character is trained to negate the effects of a fall and return to a standing combat-ready position. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If a character is tripped or knocked down, she may use this technique to return to a standing position. Successful use of this technique indicates that the character can stand without suffering a multiple-action penalty. Technique: Joint Kick Description: The character is trained to attack specific joints. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: By making the required skill roll, the character may attack a specific joint on the opponent's body without any penalties for a "called shot." If the knee is targeted, the opponent is knocked to the ground; if the elbow is targeted, any items in that arm's hand are dropped; if a shoulder is targeted, that arm suffers -2D to all rolls using that arm this round, etc. Technique: Rolling Throw Description: The character can roll backwards and throw an enemy with force. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he may roll onto his back and throw an opponent backwards 1D meters away. If the opponent is thrown into a wall or other solid object, they suffer 2D damage. Technique: Roundhouse Kick Description: The character is trained to deliver a spinning kick to the head. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: A successful skill roll indicates that the character delivers a spinning kick to the head of an opponent. In addition to the +1D+2 to damage, the opponent is considered "Stunned" for the remainder of the round. Technique: Speed Parry Description: The character is able to quickly deflect a blow aimed at him. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: With a successful skill roll, the character blocks his opponent's attack, and does not incur a multiple action penalty. This may be used as a reaction skill. Technique: Spinning Back Fist Description: The character spins around, adding force to his blow from the momentum of the spin. As the spin is completed, he brings the back of his fist into contact with his opponent. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: The character can add +1D to her damage roll if the skill roll is successful. Failure to make the required skill roll results in the character becoming off balance, and her opponent may make one additional attack this round without a multiple action penalty. Technique: Weapon Block Description: The character is trained to parry melee attacks, even when she does not possess a melee weapon. Difficulty: Opposed martial arts versus melee combat roll Effect: If the character makes the required difficulty roll, she successfully blocks a melee attack. This may be used as a reaction skill. Technique: Whirlwind Attack Description: The character is trained to attack multiple enemies at close range. Difficulty: Very Difficult Effect: When surrounded at close range, the character is trained to use this technique to eliminate nearby threats. If the character's skill roll is successful, he may attack up to 3 enemies within arm's reach using the martial arts skill roll as his attack roll for each opponent (no multiple action penalty). Category:Martial Arts